The Gene Delivery Core will provide program investigators with complete in vitro and in vivo gene delivery solutions to facilitate completion of their specific aims. This Core is a critical component of our application as all projects will employ delivery of DNA constructs to endothelial cells and some will use recombinant protein delivery. The Core ensures availability of high quality custom molecular biology reagents such as adeno-, retro- and lentiviral vectors as well as various molecular biology services to investigators. The generation of these reagents is time-consuming and requires special skills and expertise. Having a Core facility in place that assures timely generation of custom molecular biology reagents allows investigators to focus efforts on their project's scientific direction. In the past funding cycle, the Gene Delivery Core has established a track record of developing new technologies tailored to emerging needs of the projects. In keeping with NIH data sharing plan, this Core also makes molecular reagents available to the scientific community at large at http://www.southalabama.edu/clb/genedelivery/genedelivery.htm.